Naruto Doreku Dragon Sage of Six Paths
by Insaneauthor050701
Summary: Naruto is the older brother of Amai Uzumaki, the jinchuriki of the Nine-Tails. So when his sister is persecuted by the villagers, he does his best to take care of her and keep her safe. But for how long can a child Naruto take care of a toddler Amai. Dragon-bloodline Naruto. OP. Eventual Otsutsuki.
1. Dragon Ascending: Futon

_**Author's Note:**_ _Hey guys! What's up? I'm back with my second story! Super excited to write this actually! Its actually functioning for me to put out some of my frustrations of Naruto but at the same time draw in more people to read my other story because I know that there is more Naruto fanfiction than Fairy Tail. Now this is a **Naruto Overpowered**_ _fanfic. Its definitely gonna be an overpowered Naruto but don't expect him to steamroll everyone. There will still be good fights._

 ** _Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING FROM NARUTO but I sure wish I did._**

Cruelty

 _"When human's act with cruelty,_

 _we characterize them as 'animals',_

 _yet the only animal that displays cruelty_

 _is humanity."_

 _-Anthony Douglas Williams_

Naruto Uzumaki knew if there was ever a day that was cursed by Kami, it was his birthday. After all only the worst things happened on his birthday. To list a few of theses horrific events, the Kyuubi's rampage, his parent's death, and his yearly exodus to the sewers. That last one was especially nasty.

Ever since he could remember, Naruto had been taking care of his little sister, Amai. His precious little sister was only three years old and was the best thing in his horrible life. Naruto at six years old already knew his life's purpose, something that evaded even the elderly. His was to protect Amai from harm at **ANY** cost.

Sadly for Naruto, he was alone in that endeavor. According to the Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Naruto and Amai's parents had been killed in the Kyuubi's attack. Naruto couldn't remember that night or anything before it unfortunately. The Hokage had said that it was a normal defence mechanism for the brain to protect itself from traumatizing events. He just called it annoying. Do you know what it's like to not know your favorite foods? Anyways Naruto's birthday which also happened to be Amai's birthday, was not a good day. At least for Naruto.

For Amai it was the day her precious nii-chan got her a present. Every time her birthday rolled around, Naruto would take them both to their hidden spot in the sewers. Unfortunately for Naruto but fortunately for the progression of this story; Naruto was unable to get a gift beforehand. Thus meaning he had to leave the sewer... on the night of the hunts.

During that date, the villagers became much more agressive in their hatred towards him. Naruto had no idea why they hated him but was fine with it as long as they didn't touch his sister. We could get into every single incident that unfolded between Naruto and the villagers but for the sake of the story we will join Naruto as he exits the sewers.

* * *

The short, spiky haired blonde known as Naruto, squinted his eyes as he moved the manhole cover. The moon's light glinted off the sides of the alleyway as he clambered out of the manhole. _So I need a birthday gift for Amai, but at the same time I need to get her something to eat._

 _Oh I_ _know the perfect thing!_

Naruto ran off with a singular thing in mind. _Ramen!_

He turned the corner out of the alley way and sprinted down the road. _I really hope Ichiraku is open... that's Amai's favorite place!_

He reached the street Ichiraku was on and spied the lanterns glowing against the stand. Thankfully Teuchi was still manning his post, washing down the counters after a long day of running his stand.

He started to walk towards him and was about to wave and catch his attention. But out of the corner of his eye he saw something bright and flaring.

Naruto quickly ran back and hid around the corner.

"Where are they!? Where are the Demon Brats!?"

Naruto peeked around the corner. There was a large mob of around 30 people all holding assorted weapons and torches. There was even somebody holding an actual pitchfork!

 _Did these guys all read the same 'Mobbing for dummies' book?_

Naruto made fun of them, but he knew it wouldn't be funny if they actually caught him so he stayed safely around the corner until he heard them pass.

He peeked again checking to see if they were actually gone. They were.

Naruto pumped his fist and once again walked towards Ichiraku.

"Hey Teuchi-ji."

Teuchi looked up startled and slightly angry. "Naruto! What are you doing here? If they find you they could kil you! You must leave now!"

Naruto sheepishly rubbed his head and looked down. "Maa sorry Teuchi-ji but I haven't been able to get a gift for my imouto for her birthday."

"Naruto you foolish boy." Teuchi looked up and sighed. "Ayame! Fire up the kitchen again! We have a special customer!"

Naruto practically flew into Teuchi crushing him in his hug. "Thank you so much Oji-san!"

Teuchi looked down at him and ruffled his hair. _Curse my feeble will, but I can't just deny a request like this. It's his birthday too yet he only cares for his sister._

Naruto finally let go of Teuchi and jumped into a seat shaking the chair. Ayame came out of the kitchen and set down a drink Naruto. "It's been too long since you last ate here Naru-kun!"

"I'm so sorry Ayame-nee chan! But I've been so busy lately just trying to find a place to settle down for a bit." _That was a half-truth, I've actually been cleaning a part of the sewer to give us a clean space to sleep._

"That's alright Naru-kun, I understand." Naruto smiled back but thought, _No, she doesn't. No one understands us._

"Just don't leave for that long again! You are our most faithful customer Naru-kun."

"Okay okay Ayame-nee chan! I get it! I'll be back soon after this, I promise!" Naruto raised his hands in surrender.

Ayame giggled at his reaction. "I'm just teasing you Naru-kun, relax. Alright Naru-kun, I'll be right back I have to go check up on my Tou-san."

 _Ayame and Teuchi are good people._ Naruto thought, _They're the only people to give Amai and I any type of kindness or acknowledgement._ Ichiraku was Amai and Naruto's favorite place not just because of the people, but also because this was the only food store or restaurant that wouldn't overcharge him for food. Naruto would've tried other places if possible. A diet consisting of only ramen wasn't good for any three year old.

"Here Naruto-kun, I packed enough ramen in there to last both of you a week, that's IF you ration it. Knowing Amai-chan she would eat everything tonight."

Teuchi came out the kitchen with Ayame holding a large To-Go bag chock full of ramen. Naruto gaped at the sheer amount of ramen in the bag. Quickly Naruto thrust his hand into his pocket desperately searching for any ryo.

"No that's okay Naruto-kun, no money needed, this one's on the house for a very special occasion" Teuchi winked at him. "Thank you so much Oji-san!" Naruto hugged Teuchi and grabbed the large bag. "Bye!"

Naruto zoomed out of the ramen stand. "Come back soon Naru-kun!"

Naruto ran blindly wiping his eyes of his tears. _They're too nice. No one else is that good._

Naruto turned the corner trying to hide his tears. "IT'S THE DEMON BRAT! GET HIM!" Naruto fearfully turned his head towards the noise, _Shit._

In his wild emotion, Naruto had seemingly missed the lethal crowd of demon hunters in the main road. The mob ran at him and cornered him in the alley. Naruto cowered against the wall eyes darting each way hoping against hope that he could get out of this.

After a few moments a person shoved their way to the front of the mob. Naruto grimaced as he saw the pink-haired banshee, Mebuki Haruno. Haruno was the leader and instigator of many mobs and beatings that Naruto had received.

She pointed at him and screamed. "HOLD HIM DOWN!" Immediately one of the men beside her dove at Naruto. Naruto jumped up balancing the bag of ramen. He planted both feet on the man's head and jumped off, faceplanting the man into the dirt. Naruto soared over the crowd smiling at their frustrated expressions. As soon as he became sure of his escape he felt a hand grip his ankle. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the standard konoha vest. His anger flared up.

 _Even the ninja are against me? Hmm... no mercy then._

Naruto twisted his body and dumped the entire bag of steaming ramen on his head. Naruto rolled away laughing in his head over the pained screams he heard.

"GET THAT BRAT!" All hope of escaping was wiped from his mind once he was slammed to the ground. The man snatched his flailing arm and stepped on his head. The man leaned down next to his ear. "You think it's funny brat? Well be glad. That was the last fun you'll have in a **long** time."

Mitsuki didn't know how right he was that night.

* * *

 _Pain_

 _Unceasing, unbearable_

 _Pain_

Naruto felt that once you prefer certain types of pain to others, that's when you knew pain.

They had started off light- a few punches, kicking, some choking. Stuff he could recover from in a night; not that bad compared to the other stuff.

They started losing patience though. It became worse and they started using blades- kunai, butcher knives, even a couple forks found its way into his body.

Once they started to tie him up he knew something big was coming next. He was carried over their heads tied up like some kind of sacrifice. Incoherent thoughts flooded his mind as he floated in and out of consciousness.

 _Why? Why do are they hurting me like this?_

He could vaguely feel them standing him up and tieing him to a post.

 _I'm sorry Ayame-nee chan, looks like I won't be coming back any time soon._

He painstakingly pried open one of his eyes blinking the dried blood out of it. He was a couple feet off the ground tied to a wooden stake. There was a great amount of wood surrounding him and beyond that was the mob.

 _I'm sorry Amai, looks like your Nii-chan can't get you a gift. Hopefully they'll stop hunting you after they kill me._

"TODAY MY FELLOW CITIZENS, WE FINALLY TAKE OUR FIRST STEP IN REVENGE UPON THE KYUUBI THAT KILLED SO MANY OF US! Haruno screamed at the mob.

"TODAY WE ROB THE KYUUBI OF ITS ONLY FAMILY, JUST LIKE IT DID TO US! DEATH TO THE DEMON'S BROTHER!"

All of a sudden everything made sense. The Kyuubi's 'death' bring the same date as his sister's birthday, the mysterious seal that appeared on Amai whenever she was upset... Wait, was that why they lived like they did? Because Amai.. was the Kyuubi?

Naruto winced as more pain hit him-this time from inside his head.

 _Flashback_

 _"Sandaime-sama, what should we do with these two? Both Hokage-sama and Kushina-sama are dead."_

 _Hiruzen Sarutobi was an awe-inspiring sight in his ninja gear wielding his legendary Monkey King staff. The man looked like he was bred for war-which for all intents and purposes, he probabaly was._

 _"Hand me the child." The ANBU agent immediately relinquished the crying baby to the former Hokage. He peeled back the blanket revealing the complex sealing jutsu._

 _"Just as I thought.. Minato-kun was certainly an all surpassing genius." Sandaime looked up the ANBU and gave the baby back. "What is her name?"_

 _" I have no id-"_

 _"Amai." The light voice called out from beside the ANBU agent. The three year old Naruto had stepped out of the ANBU's shadow. The crimson haired boy walked over and held his hands out. Sarutobi gave back the baby and soon as she was in Naruto's embrace her incessant cries stopped. Naruto smiled down at his baby sister as she gurgled and talked to him._

 _"Naruto come here." The boy walked over his head barely coming to the man's knee. Sarutobi then laid his hand on Naruto's head._

 ** _Fuin: Memorishiru no Jutsu_** ** _(Memory Seal Technique)_**

He used his free hand to fly through the simple hand seals.

 ** _Towa-Tekina Henge no Justu (Permanent Henge Technique)_**

 _All of a sudden a change went over Naruto. His hair shrunk slightly and changed colors, his hair fading to a blonde._

 _The Anbu's blood ran cold as Naruto's eyes rolled back into his head and he fell back into the ANBU's arms. "Sarutobi-san! What are you doing?!"_

 _Sarutobi turned a hard glare at the ANBU. "You would do well to remember your place **Kakashi,** and that's Hokage-sama to you." Kakashi met his gaze for a few seconds before relenting._

 _"Yes, Hokage-sama."_

 _Sarutobi nodded at him. "Good, now take these children to the orphanage" Kakashi cradled the boy and the baby in his arms sending one more glare at Sarutobi._

 _"Yes **Hokage-sama.** " Without another word Kakashi shunshined away leaving a collection of leaves._

 _Sarutobi trudged to the Hokage desk and grunted as he sat down._

 _"I'm too old for this shit."_

* * *

"DEATH TO THE DEMON'S BROTHER!"

 _That Bastard! He sealed away all of my memories! He left Amai and I on the streets! Why would he not want us to know our Mom and Dad?! I have so many questions!_

Naruto cracked a slight smirk and said. "Looks like I won't be able to get any answers though." A torch was launched from the crowd and landed near his feet causing the wood around it to catch fire. It was swiftly followed by others and mercifully the fire stopped at his feet. The crowd seemed to grow even more agitated as they saw he wasn't burning.

Naruto felt hope that maybe they would give up now that they couldn't get to him.

"DON'T WORRY MY FRIENDS!" Aand that hope just died and buried itself.

"I CAN SOLVE ALL OUR PROBLEMS! THERE IS A REASON WHY I AM AN ELITE NINJA!"

 _Obviously it's not because of your stealth._

Mitsuki's gleaming teeth showed themselves on his face. At some point he had cleaned off the ramen Naruto noted.

Mitsuki began going through hand seals over exaggerating each one. _Boar, Horse, Tiger_

 ** _Katon: Goukyaku no Jutsu! (Great Fireball Technique)_**

Like its name a large fireball was expelled out of Mitsuki's mouth and soared towards him. The fireball immediately incinerated his clothing and started roasting his skin.

The mob cheered as Naruto released his screams. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

The mob's frenzy doubled as they went crazy in vengeance. Naruto could do nothing but scream as he felt his skin burn and his body cook. His hair went up in a flare and his skin started to melt as it sagged off his face.

Naruto knew in that instant that this pain would be worse than anything he could ever experience. His saliva dried up in his mouth, and his teeth leaked out of his mouth.

"GOOD NEWS MY FELLOW CITIZENS, WE HAVE WORD THAT THE DEMON HERSELF HAS BEEN FOUND!"

 _A-Amai?_

"IF WE HURRY WE CAN END BOTH OF THEM IN THE SAME NIGHT!"

 _N-No, I can't let them hurt Amai. She's all I have... but I'm so weak, I'm sorry imouto. Don't worry, you won't have to see your worthless brother again._

The mob began to walk away from the pyre ignoring his screams. The majority of them when passing by gave him an evil smile or cursed him out. He ignored those.

But then one villager, an extremely overweight villager from the council stopped by his side. "Don't worry Naru-chan, I won't let them hurt Amai-chan... at least not until I get to use her and make her a **woman.**

Naruto stopped screaming.

 **"What?"**

The man laughed at him. "Oh now you wanna talk? Hoho, I said don't worry brat, I won't let them kill her until I **use** her and help her become a woman."

As Naruto heard these words he felt an even more intense fire inside him.

"I'll make sure to tell her that her Nii-chan said hi." The man-no monster gave an ugly smile.

The fire inside became more intense. He could literally **feel** his blood boiling. His hands tightened into fists and he broke his own fingers with the force he put into it.

"You don't get it, do you? I'm going to **fuck** your little sister!"

 _ **Crack**_

There was almost an audible crack as Naruto broke. **NOTHING** would hurt his little sister, his angel.

Immediately the fire burst both inside and outside of him. The light of the fire glowed brighter blotting out Naruto's changing form from sight. The temperature of the pyre soared melting the surrounding wood and road. The mob backed away from the fire.

Inside the blaze, Naruto grew. He changed from being a scrawny, malnourished child, to growing muscle and fat, filling out his body. He grew taller and his hair came back albeit with it's natural crimson color. His hands shook involuntarily cracking as they fixed back into place. His teeth grew back piercing through his gums and his skin healed and grew taut against his new muscles. The blood on his body burned away evaporating into the blaze. Then the transformation paused... and the **Inhuman** transformation took place.

His hair grew longer, framed around his face and hanging down his neck. His ears grew longer and tapered off at a point. His teeth sharpened into fangs and jutted out from his mouth. His fingernails and toenails grew longer and sharper standing out a good inch away from his fingers and toes. The muscle around his arms, chest and lower body glowed and heated up even more than the rest of his body. The skin and muscle hardened becoming harder than the most expensive metal and rougher as they shaped themselves into silver scales. Thankfully his 'parts' and everything below was coated. His upper back did the same but before it could harden it started quivering and bulging in odd places. Naruto grit his fangs as he felt his **wings** rip through his back and stretch out. They were each shaped almost like bat wings except the section where there was supposed to be wing stretching between the bones, it was empty. The wings were actually small in proportion to the rest of his body and didn't seem like they would be able to support his weight even if he could fly. That soon changed as he felt an energy flood his body with a vigour.

 _Chakra._

Naruto knew this energy. Though he had little interaction with it before the Kyuubi attack, he still knew what its presence felt like.

Instinctively Naruto guided the chakra through his own system and began other changes. His wings raised themselves and felt a change rush through them, the absent section was now bridged by pure wind chakra almost invisible to the eye. Similarly two spikes of the wind chakra pointed out at the joints of his wings. His chakra flooded his appendages and he felt small vent openings form at his elbows, the backs of his hands, his thighs, calves, and his lower back.

His newly formed pectorals and abdomen started to burn even hotter than the inferno he stood in. Unknowingly, Naruto's body now sported a tribal tattoo covering his chest and abdomen. The transformation ended as his eyes snapped open. His eyes bled and were no longer a cerulean blue. They had become slitted and the sclera was a blood red and and the slitted iris was an abyss black.

Naruto felt something else flood through him but it wasn't chakra. Naruto lifted his head to the sky and **screamed** the sound ripping apart the air and declaring his emotions and power to the world. Naruto felt a mad glee, a sense of freedom, and euphoria as his power surged to its highest with that one scream. But above all else he felt...

An unstoppable, all-consuming, livid, enraging, apoplectic **Wrath.**

And as he surveyed his surroundings he began to see for the first time.

The mob was scrambling around and running into each other generally getting into each others way when trying to run away. It seemed as if his scream had launched the fire away from him in a ring. The closest to him, including that monster, had been incinerated by that and caused the mob to react in this manner. Along with this improved sight Naruto could now smell everything within 200-no 300 yards. The wind was practically carting every scent to him and serving it to him. Naruto's hearing was similarly built and he could hear their heartbeats speeding up. His sense of touch was diluted near his scales but as he stood he could feel the vibrations of their movement through his feet. His sense of taste had been improved vastly as well because when he tasted the air he could taste their perspiration in the air and the scent of their fear.

Essentially his new senses created a 360 degree of awareness not even matched by the _Byakugan*_.

He frowned.

 _I can't let them touch my Amai._

And with that thought, Naruto's bloodlust broke free of his restraint.

* * *

To the crowd it seemed that all hell had broken loose. They had all been rushing away from the extingushed pyre when they had heard screams from the people closest to the pyre. The mob moved in sync like a herd of cattle and they all took off in a mad rush. This caused them all to just run into each other and slow them all down.

 _They might as well be a herd of cattle for all the effort it takes to kill them._

Naruto dashed through the crowd becoming a gust of death. Wherever he passed people fell over with cuts in their windpipes. Naruto reappeared again at a group of the villagers. He crouched and spun, spreading his wings as far they could go. The wind chakra at his wings suddenly lengthened and when he spun it bisected those closest to him. He lunged and buried a claw into the chest of a villager. He then ripped it out and with one motion cut the throat of a villager poised to attack him.

He focused on his field of sense trying to focus in on someone. _There!_

He caught a glimpse of pink and a whiff of cherry blossoms. He then launched himself in that direction becoming a storm of flying blood and death.

Haruno looked back and almost fainted. She could see the people behind her being cut and diced into pieces. Her heart stopped as she saw Naruto bare his fangs menacingly at her. She stepped back as Naruto's face appeared right in front of her.

Haruno stepped back and lashed out with her butcher knife, but he had stepped out of her range. Naruro cackled at her his fangs gleaming in the moonlight. He then held something up, his hand drenched in blood.

"Recognize this Haruno-chan?" He mocked.

Haruno looked closer at it and gasped-or she tried to but her breath was taken away as she then looked down and saw a hole where her heart used to be.

"Y-You're the r-real demon." Mebuki spat out, blood trailing down her jaw as she keeled over. The death of his greatest enemy brought Naruto great joy and caused his bloodlust to burn through him with a higher intensity. Fortunately Naruto could sense the final group of villagers rushing down an alley. Naruto quickly leaped over the building closest to him using his wings to propel him down towards the exit of the alley.

Naruto landed cracking the ground and boxing in the villagers. Naruto inhaled and screamed at them. But this time his scream wasn't just rage it was also power. Naruto instinctively infused wind chakra into his scream.

 ** _Sokudo Doragon: Todoroki no Jutsu! (Velocity Dragon: Roar Jutsu)_**

Shooting forth from Naruto's outstretched maw a projectile of shifting, roiling currents of wind burst out. It reached and tore through the crowd and slammed into the wall at the end of the alley. The wind chakra technique shredded the crowd and scattered their remains producing a blood mist.

Naruto abruptly cut off his scream and pivoted blocking Mitsuki's kunai strike with his scale armored hand. Deciding to see what Mitsuki could do, Naruto broke the deadlock sending Mitsuki flying back. He landed on his feet and ran through signs Naruto had already seen.

 _ **Katon!: Goukyaku no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu)**_

Mitsuki raised a hand to his face and blew moulding fire chakra. A fireball many sizes greater than the last flew through the air. Mitsuki fell to his knees feeling every bit of his chakra exhaustion.

"Take... that... you bastard!" He panted out in exhertion.

He smiled in victory knowing that his opponent wouldn't be able to overcome this fierce jutsu.

That's when Mitsuki heard the wind. Almost like something was being su- . He looked up and almost fainted. His fireball was shrinking and being sucked into Naruto's mouth.

Naruto felt the fire chakra lay in his body and mix with his wind chakra. Naruto leered at Mitsuki, and started moving his hands.

 _Boar, Horse, Tiger_

Mitsuki tried to crawl away.

 _ **Katon: Goukyaku no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great** **Fireball Jutsu)**_

Naruto brought his hand up and blew out Mitsuki's fire chakra. Before the fireball even made it halfway, Naruto had an idea.

 ** _Sokudo Doragon: Todoroki no Jutsu! (Velocity Dragon: Roar Jutsu)_**

The wind chakra projectile launched from his open mouth and streaked forward reaching the fireball. The wind accelerated the fireball and magnified its size looking less of a fireball and more like an inferno.

Mitsuki crawled faster and and leaped up trying to get away.

"Noooo!" Mitsuki screamed. The fire engulfed him and incinerated him with nary a scream escaping.

Naruto smiled and surveyed the area with his field of sense. There were none left.

Naruto blanched. "Oh shit! Amai's been alone for hours!" He disappeared with a crack of wind. Naruto raced through the streets of Konoha. He reached the sewer within seconds.

 _Wait a second... why do I feel so, free?_ Naruto looked down and facepalmed.

* * *

 _One looted pair of pants later..._

Naruto ripped the manhole cover off and practically dived into the hole. Narutlo's feet splashed as he raced through the tubes. He stopped right before he entered the cleared space where his sister was. He turned and saw his frightening visage off the glistening wall of the sewer. "Shit."

Naruto thought back to his awakening. _it was the 'crack' inside me that started the transformation. But.. how do I get back to that place inside me? Maybe if I just, vizualize it?_

Naruto folded his hands together and closed his eyes. It was only when something broke inside him that the transformation started. In his mind's eye he conjured a broken glass orb. His chakra swam freely through the space around the orb. Slowly, Naruto imagined his transformation... but in reverse. He gripped his transformation, his monstrous chakra, and sealed it within the slowly reconstructing orb.

Naruto hissed as he felt his abnormal physical characteristics fall away painfully. His scales receded and smoothed back into skin. His wings fell off and disintegrated into dust. His claws shrunk and blunted becoming nails again.

His transformation slowed as it approached his body's normal state. Naruto grinned as he looked back at his reflection. Thankfully he had retained his original state with his crimson hair. He patted it down trying in vain to keep his wild hair down.

 _Wait._

His expression soured. _I **killed** those people. _His hands shook with the realisation.

 _Why do I have no guilt? Or remorse for ending all those lives?_

Traitorously, a voice whispered back. _Because they were going to hurt Amai. They were worse monsters than you. Just don't dwell on it, you were fated to be a killer at some point. You will be a worse monster though if you keep Amai waiting._

"I am so going to get it."

* * *

Naruto gulped, then jumped down from the overhead pipe. He landed into a square intersection where the pipes opened up.

He landed on the concrete hard wincing. The impact jarring his leg bones."Amai?"

 _Whump_ All the superhuman sensing in the world wouldn't help him avoid his little sister.

"Nii-chan!"

A muffled toddler's voice called out to him from his now bruised midsection. "Nii-chan loo' 'Mai ma' you cake !"

Naruto wiped away sweat. Normally when he's gone for awhile she gets mad at him. At least she was distracted- wait, cake?

Amai's golden locks swung around as she pointed towards her 'cake'. Naruto grimaced and smiled weakly as he saw his 'cake'. "Thank you Amai!" He exclaimed and picked her up putting her on his hip. "But I'm not that hungry right now." He pointedly tried not to look at the mud cake too much lest she get ideas and try to force feed him. "You, on the other hand must be reaally hungry right?"

Amai clapped her hands. "Yes! 'Mai hungwy!" She looked up innocently at him with her cerulean eyes. "You ge' 'Mai cake?"

Naruto thought rapidly as sweat poured off him. "Uuh uhhh.." He looked at her pout and instantly knew he had to get her something.

 _Ohh that's right! Our parent's might have left us something!_

Naruto felt a surge of anger at the Hokage.

 _If I knew what I knew now I would have been able to provide better for Amai!_

Naruto sighed and calmed down.

 _It doesn't matter now though. While Tou-san's estate would be guarded right now, the Uzumaki shrine Kaa-san used to take care of might have something._

"I got you something even better than cake!"

Amai gaped and her eyes sparkled. "Betta' than cake?"

"Yes of course, your nii-chan will only get you the best!" He looked her over. "Let's go get you cleaned up though, you're all muddy from 'baking' your cake."

Amai giggled a bit at her muddy hands and face. "Kay!"

Naruto leaped back up to the pipe and walked towards the the nearest exit.

It took him significantly longer this time around for obvious reasons but he soon made his way to the street carrying Amai.

"Nii-chan! Piggyback!"

 _That's actually a sound idea, I can make it to the bathouses faster like that too._

Naruto shifted Amai to his back and took off basking in Amai's exhilirated squeals. Naruto looked up judging the time. _Should be an hour or so until sunrise.. my entire night was taken up by those fucking villagers_.

"Nii-chan, you fasta than before!"

Naruto smiled back at her, "Yes I am."

"Why?" Naruto frowned. "You'll learn when you get older. But for now- you need a bath!" Naruto stopped at the baths and grabbed Amai, dangling her by her feet.

"Noooo!" She squealed and giggled as Naruto dragged her inside.

* * *

 _Ten minutes and one bath later._

"Did you have to make me eat the soap Amai?"

She giggled. "Yup!"

Naruto sighed and resumed their journey.

If he recalled correctly the shrine was actually directly behind the Hokage mountain. Despite it being within the city borders of Konoha it was actually the only structure in that area. Naruto sped down the trail that led around the heads of the Hokage. "Nii-chan, where we goin?"

"To a new place. Well... a new place for you. Kaa-san used to take me here before she gave birth to you."

"Kaa-san?" Amai's face darkened a bit at the mention of her deceased mother. Despite only being three, Naruto had already taught Amai what death was and why their parents weren't with them. Unfortunately because of the Hokage's seal, he could only remember that they were dead and not the details. _It's probably for the best if I don't share the details with her. It would only make her feel worse._ "It's alright Amai! I bet you Kaa-san will have left something just for you!"

"Weally?" She looked at him with those eyes again.

"Of course, look we're already there, I bet you it'll only take me a few minutes to find Kaa-sans gift."

Naruto pointed out the Uzumaki shrine nestled within the trees. The building itself was shockingly small but for some reason Naruto had the feeling that it was hiding something big. It was decorated on the outside with red cloth hanging over the door and spiraling its way up the building and cutting off at the built in chimney. The entire structure was almost egg shaped except for the chimney that poked up.

Naruto and his little sister made their way to the door and stopped at the doormat.

Naruto knocked.

Naruto took a step back as the door creaked and opened in. Amai held onto him harder as they entered together. Naruto blinked.

The hall that appeared on the inside was completely inproportionate to the outside. There was no way this was the same building. The imside was rectangle-shaped akin to a large hallway. There was absolutely no way a hallway of this shape and size could fit inside the shrine.

 _It's probably just the Uzumaki seals Kaa-san put down, lets not get worried over nothing._

The hall was lit by torches along the walls leading the wall at the end. The wall at the end was covered with a mural of the Uzumaki spiral. Naruto walked towards the mural with Amai and searched the hall with his eyes desperately searching for anything.

Finally they made it to the end of the hallway and Naruto sighed. He put down Amai and turned to her ready to break the news to her.

"Loo' Nii-chan, is yow " She rubbed her stomach. "On yow belly!"

Naruto confused looked down at his stomach. Tattooed on him there was a black circle with five orbs on the border of it and the middle was empty. Only one orb was filled. It had the character for _**Futon**_ inside it.

 _How did I not notice this before? And why does the symbol resemble what's on the wall?_

The symbol on the wall was identical to the symbol on his stomach, except each orb was filled with their respective release, _**Futon, Katon, Suiton** ,_ _**Doton**_ and, _**Raiton**._

Naruto, following a vague memory of his mother interacting with the wall, put his hand into the circle. When nothing happened, on a whim, Naruto reached for his chakra and tried to will it into his hand.

For a moment there was nothing, then-

 _Puff_

A cloud of smoke engulfed them both, making Amai cough and grip the leg of his pants. "Wha' was dat?"

Naruto stared open-eyed at the furled scroll in his hand and breathed out in awe. "A storage seal, Kaa-san must have hidden it so that it would only show itself when activated-look." On the wall inside the circle where it was once empty, there now lay inscriptions for a storage seal.

Naruto turned his attention back to the scroll and unfurled it carefully. Naruto's eyes widened at the amount of seals inscribed on the scroll. "Scrolls within a scroll huh?"

Naruto's eyes traced back and forth across the paper.

 _What's this? A note from Kaa-san?_

 _Hi Sochi! It's your Kaa-san! This scroll is for our worst case scenario. Minato and I have decided, that in the worst case scenario that we die and leave you alone, we would leave you this scroll. In the event of our deaths we will have the Sandaime, Sarutobi, take this to you. This scroll contains everything. By everything, I mean from my cooking recipe's to your Tou-san's **Hiraishin no Jutsu.** Unfortunately if your Tou-san dies, there is a good chance that the wrong person may become Hokage. If thiat happens this scroll has information on our estates and certain legal actions you can take to gain control of them. In the case that you in fact released this scroll by yourself, congratulations! You've taken after your father's clan rather than mine. Yes, you have two clans. Both are explained in this scroll and should you choose to embrace your heritage, your duties are entailed. Remember Naruto that we love you and that we will both be proud of you no matter what._

 _-your Kaa-san, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze._

Naruto sniffed and wiped his tears on his shoulder.

"Nii-chaaaan you 'kay?" Amai hugged his leg and looked up at him.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

Amai grinned sneakily then. "Can I 'ave my gif' now?"

"Umm yeah of course, just gimmie a second here."

 _Let's see... hmmm knowing my Kaa-san there is one filled with it just gotta find the category. Oh there!_

Lo and behold, between the scrolls for the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans there was a seal labeled Ramen.

He held a finger to the seal and injected a much smaller quantity compare to last time. This time there was only a small _puff_ of smoke around his hand where he now held a cup of steaming ramen. "Here Amai, Happy Birthday!"

Amai squealed and jumped snatching the cup. "Wwaaaaameen![ramen]"

Naruto laughed at her overjoyed reaction, then looked back at the scroll. "I'm sure there's chopstocks in here somewhere." As Naruto looked at the scroll, Naruto heard something that would haunt his wallet's nightmares in the future.

"I finish, wan' mo' now." Naruto turned back to her and was greeted with her pouting face and an empty cup.

Naruto sweatdropped. _How the fuck did she finish that fast? I turned away for half a second! That's alright I'm sure Kaa-san packed more. After all she was the same way._

Now knowing what he was dealing with Naruto pulled out several cups to keep her occupied. _Now let's see this thing about my father's clan. I want to know more about that transformation earlier._

Naruto took out the scroll that said Namikaze, and started reading.

 _Hey Sochi, its your Tou-san here. Now if you're reading this scroll because either Jiraiya or the Sandaime gave it to you, I'm sorry that we couldn't be there for you. Now, the fact that you have opened this scroll means you have already gone through the dragonification phase. Most likely you unlocked the Velocity dragon bloodline that the Namikaze sect of the dragon clan possess. This scroll contains the sacred history and information on our clan. Sadly I have reason to believe that you are the last of the Namikaze and possibly of the dragon clan. I know that the facts contained in this scroll may shake you to your core and possibly break you. But it will also build you up and make you stronger than ever. I will always be proud of you son, nothing could ever change that._

Naruto wiped his tears away again and scanned through the scroll looking for anything pertaining to his transformation.

 _There!_

 ** _Sokudo doragonmodo_**

 _This transformation is the peak for Namikaze clan members. This when we are at our strongest and we become one with the dragon's blood that runs through us. This is also when our instincts are at their peak. The transformation cannot be learned or taught. It can be awakened through intense training or events of great stress or pain. Once awakened it must be controlled tightly, the constant use of this mode without great mental fortitude can even slowly break a person and make them a slave to their instincts. This can be prevented through great usage of calming meditation or even the Sage mode._

 _I have no idea what "Sage mode" is and I have no way of learning it. I guess I'll have to try meditation then. I'm gonna need this transformation to protect Amai._

 _Traditionally adults are the only ones that possess a transformation but, there have been occasions where a child has been forced to awaken it. Unfortunately after the first awakening it becomes exponentially harder to control and activate. If activated the transformation gives you flashes of the event that made you transform. All techniques that can be used in your base form can be used in Velocity Dragon Mode with greater capacity and quality. It is extremely important to focus on chakra control when using this because it drains chakra at a fairly quick pace it is important to focus on efficiency. Only put into a technique the amount of chakra you are willing to lose._

 _Now, onto the types of techniques. There are Dragon techniques- which are available to all sects of the Dragon clan. These can be used in base and Velocity Dragon modes. Velocity Dragon techniques- techniques that can only be utilised in Velocity Dragon Mode and require copious amounts of both chakra and the focus and control thereof. Futon techiniques- are not taught in this book but they can be used in both modes and are significantly powered by our bloodline._

 _Warning: Velocity Dragon clansmen are extremely vulnerable to Katon chakra techniques because of our affinity to Futon._

 **"** Nii-chan Nii-chan! What a' you weading?"

Naruto shook his head lightly. _Thank Kami for Amai, if it weren't for her I might've read this all night._

"Sorry Amai I just got distracted for a bit, we need to get to sleep, its actually gonna be morning in an hour or so." He said dodging the query. "I think we can fix up this hut to sleep in, actually-." He took a look around the shrine. "I think we can probably live here seeing as how it's been abandoned for who knows how long."

"But 'Mai don' wanna go bed!"

"C'mooon Amai! You know that if you don't get enough sleep you get grumpy!"

"Noooooo! No beeeed!" Amai squealed and ran down the hall with her fists clenched above her head.

"Come back here Amaaai!"

* * *

 ** _Author's Note:_** ** _This is something that I thought of when reading Dragon's Blood by Sol Winterfang71. If you haven't read it, I recommend it highly. While I do want incorporate some of those elements I do want to make it my own story. Meaning this story will have some things that I've thought of and some things I want from the Naruto-verse. Expect bugger roles from side characters and maybe even some more major plot changes like I did with Amai and Naruto._**

 ** _If you haven't checked it out please read my story Soul Birth. The description is crap but its turning out to be a good story._**

 ** _On another note, I have an urge to start a Boruto story so expect somethimg like that coming your way as well. Not giving any hints other than... Missing-Nin._**


	2. The Root Takes Hold

_**Author's Note: Hey guys back with another chapter and I love the response I got! I was actually gonna start a different story but with the amount of people interested in this I had to do another chapter before I move on to a different story.**_

 _ **DragonPony022: Thank you so much for the review and yes, the Sandaime is a ruthless manipulative bastard. That said he still has a bit of compassion for people, kids especially after all, he was once upon a time Sensei to the Sannin.**_

 _ **Vasillas94:Thank you for notifying me about this. My knowledge of honorifics and the Japanese language is limited to what I know from different fanfictions, anime, manga and of course, Google.**_

 _ **Now, on to** **the chapter.**_

 _ **The Root Takes Hold**_

 _"Roots can live without branches,_

 _although truncated; branches cannot_

 _live without roots."_

 _-David Novak_

It had been about a week since Naruto and Amai moved into the shrine. So far Naruto has been spending his time on renovating the shrine. Before he started, entire main hall was filled with dust and cobwebs. Of course, while Naruto was cleaning, Amai decided to play hide and seek. Fortunately for Naruto, Amai's game actually brought something good for once. It seemed that during the game Amai had tripped and found herself in a spare room behind one of the tapestries. There ended up being more than one room hidden, each covered by a tapestry in the hall. Just more proof that the building was structurally impossible. A circular hut-shape on the outside and anything but on the inside. Of course this meant that Naruto and Amai could finally have their own rooms. Naruto was hesitant at first, thinking that Amai would just have trouble sleeping and end up in his room again but at Amai's insistence, he relented. Ironically, Amai wasn't the one who had trouble sleeping.

 _Flashback_

 _He was burning again. Feeling his skin melt off again. His screams reached the ears of no one. Then all of a sudden he was looking at the fire from outside. And it wasn't him inside but it was... Amai._

 _"AAAMAIII!" Naruto screamed. He ripped through the mob, seamlessly trasforming into the **Sokudo Doragonmodo.** The faster he went the farther she seemed from him. It wasn't until her screams stopped that he realized he wouldn't make it in time._

 _"No Amai no..." Naruto broke down and wept._

 _"She felt soooo good. I think I might go play with her body after the fire dies out." Naruto froze._

 _"I fulfilled my promise didn't I Naruto-chan?"_

 _Naruto looked up and saw the obese man from before. "B-But no, you're dead, I-I killed you."_

 _The monster chuckled. "You think me a ghost? Your precious Amai-chan didn't think so."_

 _"AAAAAAAAAH!" Naruto launched himself at the monster._

 _"DIE! DIE DIE DIE DIE DIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE!" Naruto clawed and ripped into his abdomen, making sure he would never procreate. Naruto shoved a claw into his chest gripping his heart. "How do you feel knowing I can rip out your heart and make you eat it before you die?" Naruto looked up at his face._

 _"Nii-chan... why?" His heart stopped._

 _There with his claw clutching her heart, was his baby sister._

 _"No.. No... There's no way..." Naruto's eyes darted around wildly searching for anything that would make sense._

 _"Nii-chan why did you hurt me?"_

 _"I-I didn't mean to, you know I wouldn't ever-" He cut off biting his lip, trying not to sob._

 _"But you did Nii-chan, you killed me. And now I hate you Naruto. You are no longer my Nii-chan."_

 _"Noooo!" Impossibly, her words hurt him even more than the pain of killing his own sister._

 _"Please don't hate me."_

 _"Please don't hate me."_

 _"Nii-chan!"_

 _"Please don't hate me."_

 _"Nii-chan wake up!"_

 _Naruto sucked in a deep breath sitting up rapidly. He panted and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Nii-chan a' you 'kay? You was scweamin' so 'Mai had to save you fwum the monsta's."_

 _Naruto made a sound in his throat and snatched her up, cradling her to his chest._

 _"Please don't hate me. I don't know what I would do if you hated me Amai. It-it just hurts too much to think about."_

 _"But 'Mai loves you!" She yelled into his chest and hugged him. " 'Mai loves you mo' than anything else... even wamen."_

 _Naruto smirked and held her even tighter before setting her back down on the ground beside his bed._

 _Amai immediately jumped into his bed and snuggled up against him. "Don't wowwy Nii-chan. 'Mai will fight the monsta's fo' you."_

 _"Oh thank you Amai-chan. It makes me happy that you love your Nii-chan so much. I love you too though Amai." Naruto pulled the covers over both of them and planted a kiss on Amai's brow._

 _"Goodnight Amai."_

 _"Night Nii-chan."_

* * *

Naruto shuddered, and shook off his thoughts about his nightmares.

Naruto continued to work.

Naruto was actually outside the shrine currently working on furniture for the inside. While he had been able to steal a couple of beds from the orphanage, the inside of the shrine left much to be desired. He was actually doing a decent job, considering he had no idea how to make furniture. Naruto swiped his kunai against the wood. Not only was it challenging because he wasn't a carpenter; he was also trying to keep his newfound strength in check.

"Nii-chan!" Naruto looked over at where his sister stood. "Yes Amai-chan?"

She dashed over to where he stood. "Can 'Mai go pway at the twee?"

'The tree' was a small oak tree with very low branches. Low enough that Amai had smacked right into a branch. Once she had stopped crying, Amai worked up the courage to climb the tree. Since then Amai had been frequently visiting the tree to see how high she could get.

Naruto gave her a stern look and posed, pretending like he was actually thinking.

"Pweeease?" She folded her hands together and gave him those trademarked little sister eyes.

Naruto cracked a slight smile. "Sure Amai, just make sure you're **very** careful. Alright?"

Amai squealed as she nodded her head so fast it looked like it might fall off. She gave him a quick hug and dashed off giggling.

Naruto sighed and turned back to his work.

"Children am I right?" Naruto froze. "Always so rambunctious and hyperactive." Naruto looked up slowly meeting the eye of the man gazing at him.

* * *

The man had bandages covering half his face and one of his arms was hidden inside his robes, presumedly in a cast. But despite this Naruto could feel the danger coming off the man in waves. The strange X shaped scar on his chin practically screamed shinobi.

He moved. Naruto flinched and held his rusted kunai at the man trying to come off as threatening or at least dangerous.

The man chuckled and continued moving. He bowed towards Naruto respectfully. "Children are very precious, I can see that yours is everything to you."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man. "Yes, she is. What is it to you?"

The man smiled at his defensive tone. "It means nothing to me." His eye glinted at Naruto. "But for someone who wishes to use you to further their own means, your imouto is a way in, or a weakness."

Naruto clenched his hand as he realized that the man was right. "Who would do such a thing?"

The man smirked. "That, I can explain. My name is Danzo Shimura. I am the 2nd in command of Konoha and a member of the advisory council for the Hokage, the very man who seeks to exploit you."

Naruto paled and gasped. "What does the Hokage want with me?!"

Danzo chuckled. "Frankly speaking, I'm surprised he hasn't sought you out before now. I mean, in light of your display last week." At the sight of Naruto's feigned confused expression, Danzo laughed. "Don't even try Naruto-san. I had an eye-witness account from one of my agents in the area. You have quite the _Kekkei Genkai_ Naruto-san, I look forward to seeing all that it can do." Danzo smiled almost benevolently.

"The Hokage wants you to join his ANBU and become one of his personal weapons against the village's enemies. The Hokage is not above threatening children when he wants something. With the reappearance of your crimson hair, I'm guessing that you know what he did to you?"

Naruto gripped his kunai harder and gave Danzo a hard look. "Yes, I do. Now that I know what he wants, what is it that you want?"

Danzo sighed. "If this happened a couple years ago, I would say that I want to use you to help me become Hokage. But I have since then realized that I can help the village more from the shadows than in the spotlight. Having said that, I need another agent inside ANBU with the Hokage's trust."

Naruto laughed mockingly. "So you want to use me as well?"

Danzo kept a stern face. "That's something you need to learn Naruto-san. Everyone wants something from you. That said, I can instruct you in _Futon_ techniques and of course the other ninja arts. You would need to be an elite to thrive among my ROOT operatives. I can also provide protection for Amai-chan when you might be gone, and of course monetary compensation for your work."

"What would I be doing as part of this ROOT?"

Danzo smiled. "You wouldn't be doing much as a ROOT operative solely, but when the Hokage comes later today, you need to accept his offer of joining ANBU He will try to threaten Amai if you do not accept immediately. Your first assignment would be infiltrating ANBU and establishing a reputation as one of their captains. With the quality of the Hokage's ANBU I estimate that it will take you 2 or 3 years of training to meet this standard. After all you will be training with the ANBU, ROOT, and myself if you accept."

Naruto stood there stunned.

 _One of ANBU's captains? One of their strongest? Is that what I want?_

Naruto met Danzo's eye as it glinted-something almost seemed to shine behind his face bandage.

Naruto scoffed.

 _Of course that's what I want! Besides the benefits of being strong, I need to be the strongest to protect Amai from everything. To protect her from the village I need to be a ninja. To protect her from the Hokage- I need to be the strongest ninja._

"I accept on one condition."

Danzo smirked triumphantly. "Yes?"

"I want a 24 hour guard watch on Amai at all times."

"Done. Our first training session will be tonight. Go to the top of the Hokage mountain after dark."

Danzo began walking away. "As a gesture of goodwill, your home was furnished while we spoke." Naruto looked back at the shrine and without saying anything to Danzo ran inside.

Naruto dropped his kunai and gawked as he looked around the shrine. The inside was completely remodeled. It was like someone had completely swapped out the inside with that of a rich man's house. There was a large sprawling crimson carpet that flowed down the main hall, stopping at the far wall right before the murals on the wall. Hanging from the ceiling in the center of the hall was a jeweled chandelier.

Below the chandelier was a wooden table which, despite there only being two people living in the house, had seven chairs around it. Quickly checking the other rooms, Naruto found a fully-stocked kitchen, A bedroom with two expensive queen sizes, and a now clean and refurbished library.

"Guess this job comes with its perks." Naruto smiled to himself and walked out. "Now, I should probably show Amai the new look of our 'shrine.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with Amai_

Amai loved her brother dearly. Now Amai did not have anyone to compare that love to, but if she had to compare it to something, she would choose her brother over her love for ramen. It would a close thing, but she would choose her brother nevertheless. And because she loved her brother more than anything, she tried to follow what he said. Key word **tried** , Amai would never delibrately disobey Naruto, but there were times when something just cried out at her to try or do.

Much like the top branch of the tree she was currently climbing. She didn't actually intend to climb this high, it just kind of happened when she was looking for good perching points. It was fun to find a convenient seat in branches meant for birds. She was actually the perfect size to climb these trees. She giggled as she thought that. She even bet that Naruto would have trouble trying to climb this tree.

For example, in fact there was no way that Naruto would be able to stand on this branch. You had to be careful to not put too much-

 _Crack_

The branch beneath her splintered and snapped under her weight. She gasped, breathless as she fell through the air. Miraculously she did not hit any branches, but unfortunately this only made her fall faster. Amai started to cry her tears leaving trails in the air she fell through.

Fortunately for her Amai Uzumaki was not destined to die here.

 _Whump_

Amai's face was buried in a chest as she felt her momentum be shifted.

"Calm yourself, child." A grizzled voice vibrated the chest she was cradled against and called out to her.

Shortly after, Amai felt the wind stop whipping around them and assumed they were on the ground. Amai lifted her head from his chest and looked up at her savior.

He was a fairly old man, old enough to be someone's grandfather. He was wearing white robes over a surprisingly sturdy long-sleeve shirt. His features were pockmarked by worry lines and a birthmark over his chin. But one thing stood out from all else.

The old man's eyes followed her gaze and his scowl lessened a bit. "I see you like my hat, young one." Almost as if ignoring everything else, Amai reached for the hat, blind to even the man wearing it.

The old man put her down abruptly and she ended up grabbing his robes not to stumble. "Sorry child, but this hat is heavier than it looks."

Amai pouted. "But 'Mai want hat." He chuckled. "Maybe someday Amai-chan. Just not right now. Speaking of right now, shouldn't you get back to your Nii-chan?"

Amai gaped and covered her mouth. "Nii-chan!" She quickly looked around and started to bawl. " 'Mai don't know where he is!" The old man sighed and put his hand on her head reassuringly. "It's alright young one. I'll take you to your Nii-chan, I have some business to speak with him anyways." Amai stopped crying and smiled up at him happily. "Thank you!"

* * *

 _Back with Naruto_

"Aaamaaaiii!" Naruto yelled and then sighed. He had been yelling for the past 5 minutes and Amai STILL hadn't come over.

 _If she doesn't come in another minute I'm gonna have drag her from that tree._

"Amaiiii!" Naruto screamed again and looked in the direction of the tree. He sighed and started walking in that direction.

"Hi Nii-chaaan!" Amai giggled out from behind him. Naruto looked back with wide eyes, freaking out. "Amai-chan! Where have you be-?!" Naruto stopped abruptly and saw who Amai was next to. His eyes widened and then he cleared his throat, regaining his composure.

"Hello Hokage-sama."

The Sandaime Hokage nodded at Naruto. "Naruto-kun."

He frowned at the familiarity in his tone but continued nevertheless. "Amai-chan, why don't you go inside, I need to talk to Hokage-sama for a bit."

Amai recognized the tension and didn't complain, opting to run back into the shrine.

They both waited silently.

As soon as Amai closed the door the Sandaime spoke.

"I see that your hair has returned to its natural color."

Naruto scowled back. "No thanks to you old man."

He grimaced. "I deserved that. But you have to understand that what I did was to protect you."

Naruto scoffed. "Protect? Protect who, yourself? Because we weren't protected!" Naruto seethed at the Sandaime's calm features. "You took my memories and changed my appearance! You placed both of us in an orphanage with an abusive hag!"

"Now Naruto-kun, I'm sure-"

"She wouldn't even feed Amai-chan who was a newborn! I had to go steal milk for her! We were only in the orphanage for a year because that hag tried to kill Amai! She was fucking one year old!" We've been literally living in the streets since then!"

"Naruto! Please understand! I had to hide your existence! Your father was one of the single most powerful threats to all of the hidden villages! If they knew he had a son, you would have been assassinated, or worse, used for a breeding program! And your sister! They would have kidnapped her and used her as a weapon!"

"You're telling me that the strongest hidden village couldn't protect two kids?!"

"Listen Naruto-kun there are a number of things you can't understand right now. Just know that all I have done is for your benefit."

 _LIES, lies, and more lies. I can't let go of the things he did to us. But for now I need to play nice. Until I get into a position where I can do something, I can't be too aggressive towards him._

Naruto softened his expression. "I'm trying to understand. I just can't imagine any good reason why we had to be homeless, starving, and abused."

The Sandaime was silent for a moment.

"Naruto-kun, how would you like the opportunity to help others like you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Would you help another like you if you had the ability?"

"Yes."

The Sandaime smiled. "That's what I thought. I am going to send a team of ANBU to Mizu no Kuni to assist the rebels in their fight against the Mizukage. By helping the rebels we would be ending their civil war faster, saving lives of those who have been trapped in between the sides of the civil war."

"You want me to fight in a civil war?"

The Sandaime glared. "I want you to save lives."

"In addition to training for ANBU, you will gain promotions depending on your performance in battle. Of course once you join ANBU you will technically be given genin status, despite not going through the academy."

Naruto folded his arms. "What about Amai-chan? It's not like I can just leave her, I've been raising her by myself for as long as I can remember."

"There's.." The Sandaime sighed. "There's a family that offered to adopt both you and Amai after your parents died. But because they were the head family of a clan, the other clans of Konoha wouldn't allow them to adopt you claiming that they were only trying to get their hands on more power."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "No doubt you had something to do with that. What family is it? And why would they want to adopt us?"

"You might remember them; Uchiha Mikoto was your Kaa-san's best friend."

Naruto flinched as a flash of memories flew through his mind.

A mature woman with a motherly smile. A tall pale man with a scowl. A boy around his age with onyx eyes.

"I remember, would it be possible if I could meet them before I start my training? Also would I be able to visit Amai-chan?"

The Sandaime smiled at his apparent agreement. "Of course, we can meet them in the morning when you head out for ANBU training. You bring Amai-chan to Uchiha Mikoto's and I'll meet you there. I'm not sure about the second though. I'll tell you what, when you head out I will give your Taichou a list of objectives for you to complete while there. Once you complete one, you will have earned a certain amount of time on leave."

Naruto looked at him. "And if I say no?"

The Sandaime looked down at him. "Well, there's always that mob of people you massacred. By the way, what jutsus did you use for that?" His face darkened. "I wonder if Amai-chan would know?"

Naruto snarled at him. "Leave her out of this!" He raised his hands. "I'll do it."

The Sandaime internally celebrated. "Excellent Naruto-kun, I will see you tomorrow, you have an imouto to share this with."

Naruto winced and turned back to the shrine knowing that Amai was going to be pissed.

He smiled as he heard the Sandaime leave in a gust of wind.

 _Hook, line, and sinker, I wasn't sure if I could pull it off but I should get an award for my acting, I'm amazing. Even Danzo-san would be proud._

Naruto had no doubt that even if Danzo had offered the better deal, it didn't mean that he could be trusted. Naruto was confident he would keep the deal, but he was sure Danzo would be out to eventually turn him into his own slave.

"Nii-chan..."

Naruto turned to his imouto. "Amai-chan, I told you to wait inside."

Amai teared up a little bit. "But 'Mai wanted to say bye to the Hat.."

Naruto kneeled down to her height and smoothed her hair back. "That man isn't what he seems like Amai-chan, he has done things." Naruto paused and pursed his lips.

"Unforgivable things."

"Like what?" Naruto chuckled at her curious nature. "That's a conversation for another time Amai-chan. Lets go inside, I have something to tell you."

* * *

 _That night._

Naruto sighed and rolled on his side looking over at Amai's bed.

It was wishful thinking that Amai would take the news well. There had been screaming, crying, some one-sided fighting, and eventually Amai had exhausted herself to sleep.

Right now she was over in the corner of her bed wrapped in blankets with tear tracks down her face.

Naruto got up and started to get ready. Despite not actually sure what to bring to be "ready", he put on all the black clothing he possessed, a pair of sturdy sandals, and grabbed his one kunai, albeit rusted as it was.

He walked over to Amai and caressed her brow. He planted a kiss on her forehead and left.

Naruto jogged through the forested path that led up to the mountain. His newfound strength from his transformation made things like this easier. Whereas before he would have been struggling to hike this, now he could easily run this path without breaking a sweat.

With Naruto's speed, it was only a few minutes before he reached the top of Hokage mountain. He looked around quickly, his _enhanced_ eyes searching for anyone. A tight smile showed itself on his face as he saw Danzo, standing atop one of the heads looking out over Konoha. He crept over moving silently and keeping low to the ground.

 _I'll show him how to scare someone._

Admittedly, it wasn't his smartest decision; but hey, he had to learn his limits somehow.

Naruto only reached within 10 feet before Danzo disappeared. Naruto flinched and turned quickly.

 _Crack_

Naruto felt a splitting pain in the back of his head, and then everything went black.

* * *

"Uuoogh." Naruto groaned and rolled off his face. He sat up and clutched at his head, the beginnings of a headache pounding his skull.

"Fucking Hell Danzo!" Naruto had no doubt the man was close by.

"Was that really necessary?!"

"Just another lesson that I need to beat into your head." Danzo's voice came from high above as if he was looking down upon him.

Naruto slowly stood up and examined his surroundings. He was in a large rectangle-shaped concrete room with no doors or windows. Naruto looked up where he heard Danzo's voice and saw that he stood upon a small balcony overlooking the room.

"Where are we Danzo?"

Danzo shook his head and sighed. "Not where Naruto, why?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Okay then, why?"

He smirked. "To see what kind of bloodline you unleashed on those poor villagers."

Naruto gaped and paled. "W-What do you mean?"

"No 6 year old child can do that much damage. Especially one that hasn't been given any training whatsoever. Don't worry, as your sensei I will not reveal what I see here to anyone. Unfortunately the Sandaime will have his suspicions but, we'll just have to show him that you have that skill without a bloodline. But right now I need you to show me it."

Naruto swallowed nervously. "What do you want me to do?"

Danzo looked at him with an intensity he hadn't seen before. "Fight for your life. Use any means necessary. Show me the qualities that give you a home in ROOT."

"What? What does that mean?"

Danzo chuckled. "I wasn't only talking to you Naruto." He turned around walked back inside to wherever the balcony led.

As soon as he went inside, figures clothed in black with white porcelain masks ran out from that entrance and vaulted the balcony, falling to the ground and coming up unscathed. There was at least 15 through and even more still coming. Those on the ground immediately rushed towards him weapons bared.

Before Naruto could react they were upon him.

The first threw an uppercut that rocketed him up. Another jumped into the air with him and barraged him rapidly with a pair of small trench knives. Another leaped towards him and slashed him across his back with a katana. Both left him bloody.

A large agent grabbed him by his ankles and swung him around, smacking him into the ground and throwing him into a wall.

A smaller figure stabbed him and pinned him to the wall using a katana. The figure leaned forward and smacked his head to the side.

When Naruto raised his head he saw something entirely different than before.

Almost ten feet from him the large agent was holding Amai by the head. She was in her pajamas and a trickle of blood dripped down from her head.

"A-Amai! NOO LEAVE HER ALONE!"

The giant figure tilted his head as if confused. He then in an almost casual movement flung her ragdoll body into the wall.

Naruto's bloodshot, wide eyes rested on the broken, tiny, and too still form of his imouto.

Naruto felt it break inside him once more.

The fire reached up from inside him and consumed him. The change was more sudden now. Naruto ripped the sword free of his chest and stepped forward. Red chakra licked at the surface of his skin like a fire. His wounds closed and mended together as his scales came together and his wings ripped free. His claws lengthed and his fangs grew. Finally the angled holes emerged from his forearms and calves. His predatory gaze settled on the giant.

Naruto leapt forward, flooding his wings with power that thrust him forward with wind chakra. Naruto pierced the giant's collarbone with a few claws and threw him up with inhuman strength. Now, having the giant dislodged from his claw, Naruto used his wings the right way and _flew_ up.

He caught up to the flailing giant. Naruto focused his chakra into his claws and attacked him. Naruto punched and ripped, literally pound for pound taking back his vengeance.

Never let it be said that a fight can't be educational.

As Naruto thrashed the airborn giant, he could see the damage his strikes could do. No chakra in a strike was of course the weakest, yet one of those punches could easily break a bone or a claw could tear down to the bone. Strikes that had too much chakra just vaporized the section and created a light blood mist.

Once Naruto found his happy medium was when he stopped mutilating the carcass of the giant. Now he knew how to charge punches so they splintered bones instead of creating a clean break. And his claws could slice through their armor, muscle, and bones like paper.

On a whim Naruto gripped what was left of the giant in his feet claws and in a flip, sent it plummeting to the ground. Naruto then cut off the chakra feeding his wings letting himself fall. Once he was close he flared chakra through his feet, bracing for impact. Upon landing he sent a cloud of red mist that used to be the carcass of the giant in all directions.

Naruto bared his fangs threateningly towards the twenty something ROOT ninja left.

"I'm going to show you the difference between pain... and agony."

* * *

Danzo found that he couldn't stop smiling as he watched his newest weapon. This particular bloodline was extremely surprising. Danzo had only ever heard mentions of it, warnings to stay clear in diverse ancient clan texts. The _Doreku_ bloodline seemed to merit all that and more.

Clearly there were areas to improve upon. But a six year old at this level of strength was insanity. Kakashi Hatake was the last to come even close to this level of strength at this age. Bloodline alone it seemed as if he could pass for a low maybe mid level chunin. Obviously this was just gauging his physical attributes- strength, speed, and effectiveness. Fortunately Naruto had each of those in spades.

He lacked a _taijustu_ style, a proper mindset, training in ninja tools, stealth, resistance to _genjutsu_ and a great number of things that would affect his career performance. Despite his lacking Naruto would eventually make an amazing ROOT agent and maybe even would be the one to carry on his ideals. To succeed Danzo's position as a "shadow Hokage".

He was definitely getting ahead of himself yet he could tell that there was something in this child that the others lacked. Asuma didn't have it, and neither Kakashi or young Sai.

 _Splat_

Danzo stepped back from the body Naruto threw up to him. The corpse's limbs were missing and its face was missing, possibly having been torn off.

Maybe he was just crazy.

* * *

"GRRROOOOOH!" Naruto howled as he chucked the carcass up to Danzo's balcony.

Naruto had never felt this much bloodlust before. His rage from Amai's 'death' had already faded. Naruto quickly discovered it was a _genjutsu_ when he killed one of them and Amai's body and the blood she spread disappeared. His bloodlust was an entirely different issue. It grew in intensity with each kill and never seemed to satiate. Next to his power, these ninja were nothing!

They only used _taijutsu_ and _shurikenjutsu;_ Naruto never bothered asking why before he killed them.

Naruto groaned mid punch as he finally realised that he playing into Danzo's hands. Now that Danzo knew what his bloodline was- Naruto doubted that there was more than one bloodline like this- he had more than enough resources to learn about it.

 _I can only guess what he knows about my bloodline. I don't know much about being a ninja, but I do know that deception and misdirection are key to use._

Naruto's ears twitched and his body stopped moving on instinct. A trio of shuriken shot past him. His senses screamed at him and Naruto moved. He weaved through two shurikens and took off using his wings. Danzo threw another pair at him and Naruto reached out and snagged one.

Or he tried to.

"AHH! Fuck!" Naruto held onto the stumps of his fingers and bit out a curse.

"Like that brat? It's called _**Futon: Shinkujin**_." Danzo hooked two shurikens with a finger and blew out wind infused chakra that enveloped the shurikens and made a spinning blade of wind around the shuriken.

Naruto grunted in response and twisted into a dive narrowly dodging the **_Shinkujin._** He powered through with his momentum and landed a devastating right hook.

Danzo smirked and a cloud of smoke appeared, the signature of the **_Kawarimi_** jutsu. Naruto growled at the smoke and then focused on his own hand.

"What the fuck! I'm missing two fingers!"

Danzo frowned, appearing a couple feet away looking no worse for wear. "What do you mean? You don't know how to regenarate?" At Naruto's blank look, he decided to explain.

"I don't know much of anything of the Doreku but I DO know that they are one of the only clans to possess regeneration. Don't you remember when you transformed, and all your wounds went away?"

Naruto thought back to the two times he had changed. Both transformations had healed him of his wounds. The 2nd had a thin layer of flame-like chakra that healed him.

"Yeah, I remember. I just don't know how to make that chakra appear on purpose."

"I admit to my inadequacies in chakra theory and its applications to say none of relating to bloodlines but... if I had to guess, I would circulate chakra in your hand much like how your blood is working to seal off the wound. Your chakra should regenerate it."

Naruto shut his eyes and concentrated on his hand. He could feel his chakra spread evenly throughout his body yet concentrated in his scales, wings, and the other aspects of his transformation. Naruto sort of 'gripped' his chakra inside his mutilated hand and shifted it, making it move up and down his hand.

He heard a soft grunt and opened his eyes. There was a bright red film of fire-like chakra that enveloped his injured hand. The chakra inside his hand seemed to stick where the stumps were and build up. After a few moments he felt nothing but then there was a tingling and then-

"Shit!"

A small finger bone sprouted from one stump followed closer by the other. Muscle grew and stretched over each finger. Finally fresh skin rose up and coated each appendage and fingernails grew.

Danzo clapped.

"Well done Naruto, this ability will speed up your training tremendously. Now, should we begin once more?" Danzo settled into a combat stance.

Naruto gave him a fang smile and stepped forward.

 _Crunch_

And promptly faceplanted while passing out from chakra exhaustion.

Danzo sighed as Naruto's transformation receded.

"We have quite a lot of work to do."

* * *

 _The next morning_

"Uuoogh."

Naruto rolled over in bed groaning in pain. His body was _so_ sore, what did he do last nigh-

"Oh."

The memories of Naruto's 'training session' came to his mind. "If that's what he does to allies, makes me wonder what happens with enemies."

Naruto winced as he he sat up. "Nope. Nevermind I don't want to know." He stumbled to his feet and hobbled over to Amai's bed. There she was.

Very safe and very asleep. Amai was still bundled up in her bed. Naruto got out of bed, grunting when his feet hit the cold floor.

He walked over and pulled the bundled Amai close to his body.

"Hey Imouto, it's time to wake up. We have to go meet those people I talked about yesterday."

Amai shifted in his grip and faced him. She yawned and blinked the tears out of her eyes. "Nii-chan I don't want you to leave me."

Naruto gulped. Her speaking only turned first person when she was really serious.

"Listen, Amai I-I need to go. I don't want to leave you but-"

"Then don't go! Stay!"

"Amai, I can't. I need to do this and I can't have you with me. I know this family will love you Amai-chan. And you will learn to love them."

Amai stayed resolute and folded her arms together.

"Why? Why can't I go with you?"

Naruto's look darkened.

"Because you're too weak." Amai gasped as tears came to her eyes.

"You'll just slow me down. I can't babysit you or have to worry about when I'm out there. You're a liability."

Amai choked on her tears as she felt the arms around her grow cold and her world break.

 _Nii-chan doesn't want me?_

That was her last thought before her emotions overwhelmed her and she thankfully fainted.

Naruto sighed and gripped Amai tighter.

 _It was for the best. Now that she thinks I resent her she will be able to break ties with me and have a chance at a real family with the Uchiha._

 _It's probably best that I just leave her today. It's best for eveyone if I don't see her again._

Naruto assured himself yet a voice whispered back.

 _You're just a coward._

He didn't argue.

* * *

The trip to the Uchiha district was short and uneventful, if not depressing. The silence left by Amai never failed to serve as a reminder of what he did to her.

Once he entered the district there was an assortment of Uchiha members from young to old observing them. It seemed that they didn't get many visitors.

"Excuse me Uchiha-san, could you point me in the direction of the clan head's home?"

"It's down that way and to the right. That'll put you in front of the gates." The man craned his head and gaped. "Is that... the demon?"

Naruto's lips pressed into a thin line. He shifted Amai's weight. "The only monster I see here is you."

Naruto walked off in the direction the man had pointed to. It seemed like the closer he got to the Head's building, the more frequently the clan symbol appeared on houses or walls. Finally, Naruto stood before the clan head's gates.

Naruto decided to knock and be patient. He reached his hand out to knock but he saw the door start to open and stepped back.

 _Creeaak_

In front of Naruto stood two people. One was an older boy with tousled hair that hung over the edge of his Konoha hitai-ate.

 _Wait! A hitai-ate? He doesn't even look that much older than me._

"Who are you?"

The other smaller boy stepped forward. "That's what I should be asking you, why are trying to enter my family's home?"

Naruto sucked in a breath and stepped back. "My apologies, I'm looking for Uchiha Mikoto, I was supposed to meet with her and the Hokage."

"What's your name?"

The older boy gripped the younger's shoulder. "Itachi-kun, calm down." He mischeviously smirked at Naruto. "Sorry about that, my name's Uchiha Shisui, this overprotective robot is Uchiha Itachi."

The 'robot's' lips twitched and he inclined his head towards Naruto. "My apologies, ..."

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"My apologies, Uzumaki-san, I may be just a tad overprotective of my family."

Naruto blinked and then smiled. "That's alright, I completely understand." He shifted Amai in her place on his back.

"Let's not be rude, Itachi-kun, invite him in will you? Hokage-sama isn't here yet, but Mikoto-sama is."

Itachi gestured with his head back. "Come, we will lead you to Kaa-san."

They turned walked back through the gate. Naruto shrugged and fell into step behind them.

Naruto shot Shisui's hitai-ate a glance. "So, how old are you Shisui-san? You don't look that much older than me yet you're a ninja."

Shisui looked back at Naruto. "I'm 10 years old but I actually graduated a bit early." He sheepishly ran a hand through his hair. "Itachi-kun here is 6 so he'll be joining the academy this year."

"So Shisui-san does this mean you're part of a genin team?"

"Well, looks like we're here." Shisui smoothly avoided the question. "Let's not keep Mikoto-sama waiting." He stepped aside to let Naruto enter.

Naruto smirked at the blatant deflection. He had a vague idea of what 'team' Shisui was a part of.

* * *

Uchiha Mikoto was a good wife, a good mother, a good clan headmistress, and a better friend. Or at least that's what she thought. But when Kushina-chan died, she lost sight of a lot of things. Unfortunately, she didn't notice these things until it was too late. While she had been stuck in her mourning and depression, her children had started growing and maturing. Her firstborn was heading to the academy already for crying out loud! Kushina-chan wouldn't want her to sulk in this depression. She would want Mikoto to live just as happy as Kushina was when she was alive!

So when Mikoto heard that the two children that Kushina left behind were in fact NOT being cared after like she was told. Well, she was furious to say the least.

 _I knew that Hokage-sama was willing to unethical methods to help the village, but this is too much. Damn that man! I'll castrate-_

"Nii-san!"

 _Why is Itachi home? He was going out to train with Shisui-kun._

"You're not Itachi-nii! Aaah! Ger'off!"

Mikoto dashed through the rooms of her home. She may have been retired for a while now, but she'd be damned if anything hurt her little boy.

 _If anyone hurts my Sasu-chan..._

As Mikoto entered the room her killing intent immediately left.

There was her Sasu-chan, near the door and looking for all the world like he was being tortured. The arms flailing, the legs pumping but not moving his petite body.

All because of a cheek pinch. There his torturer stood bent over at the waist, one hand supporting the little girl on his own back and the other squeezing the cheek of Sasuke.

"So cute." The crimson haired assailant murmured with glazed eyes.

"I guess you've discovered Sasu-chan, Naruto-kun." Her other little boy stepped through the door, Shisui on his tail trying desperately not to laugh.

Mikoto blinked. Kushina-chan's son was everything she expected and nothing at the same time. He had her blood-red hair and her cerulean eyes. But he also seemed to possess features not borne of either parent. His sharp nose, his strangely pointed ears.

"Kaa-san! Nii-san! Save meee!"

Naruto perked up as if realising he wasn't the only one in the room. Then giving Sasuke's cheek one more pinch he turned towards her and bowed.

"Mikoto-sama, thank you for meeting with us."

 _Glomp_

Mikoto clutched Naruto to her chest. "You look just like Kushina! I never really thought about how much you would resemble her but now that I've seen you-! She squealed.

Itachi sweatdropped, not having seen his Kaa-san like this before. "Uh Kaa-san?"

Kushina let go of Naruto but not before grabbing Amai off his back and cradling her.

"So this is little Amai-chan? She looks a lot like Minato but if I had to guess she acts more like your Kaa-san and you more like your Tou-san."

She ran a hand through Amai's golden hair and examined her soft features.

"Y-You're not afraid? You don't hate her?" Naruto had to ask.

Mikoto scowled as she caressed Amai's hair. "Why should I be afraid of a little girl?"

"Well she's the K-Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and I know a lot of people hate her for that." He snuck glances back at Itachi and Shisui to see their reactions.

Mikoto laughed bitterly. "Exactly Naruto-kun. She is a **Jinchuuriki** , not the Kyuubi itself." Her eyes trained on Naruto. "I can't imagine the hell you went through for you to be like this, but I can promise you that you'll be safe here."

Naruto gave her a heartfelt smile. "So... we can stay?"

Mikoto beamed at him. "Of course!"

Itachi stepped forward. "Kaa-san, please explain to us what's going on and why they are staying here. Not that I have anything against it, but why is it necessary?"

"Well, Itachi-kun, Naruto-kun and Amai-chan are the children of my late best friend Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze."

"Wha- Namikaze? You mean..?"

She smiled proudly. "Yes, Naruto-kun and Amai-chan are the children of the Yondaime Hokage. Also for some obscure reason, the Yondaime decided to seal the Kyuubi into Amai-chan."

Itachi gaped and then regained his composure.

"So what does that mean?"

Mikoto looked down. "Well, obviously a lot of people hate the Kyuubi. So when someone leaked that it was sealed into a baby, that hatred was transferred over. Of course this happened before I offered to adopt both of them after Minato-kun and Kushina-chan died. So when I tried to adopt them, the other clans assumed it was a ploy for power by my husband. That was when they made a fuss with the Sandaime and had him take them away. But after that Hokage-sama told me that he would take care of both children and that I didn't have to worry about it."

She reached out and patted Naruto's head.

"I'm sorry Naruto, if I had known, you wouldn't have had to go through all of this. It's my fault."

Naruto shook his head. "No, it isn't your fault. There's no way you could have known he was lying. I'm just thankful that you're allowing Amai-chan to stay here."

Mikoto looked Naruto in the eyes. "You know you're allowed as well Naruto?"

Naruto looked down. "Yeah, well the thing is..."

"Naruto will not be staying here." All eyes in the room shot to the unnanounced Hokage.

"Hokage-sama." Itachi and Shisui monotoned.

Mikoto got up in his face. "I don't care **who** you are. You will not be taking Naruto. Kami knows you've already done enough damage."

The Sandaime sighed. "What I've done is for the good of both chil-"

 _Slap!_

"Don't talk to me about good! If you even know anything about what they went through, you should know it was anything but good!"

The Sandaime raised a hand to his now rosy cheek. "I understand your concerns Mikoto-san, but Naruto has agreed to this. He will be staying in a secure location for a time so we can train him. It is quite possible Naruto could become one of the most powerful ninja of his generation."

Mikoto looked Naruto in the eyes.

"Is this true? Do you want to go with the Hokage?"

Naruto took a deep breath. "Well... yes. I did something horrible and the old man is helping me with it. Even if I didn't owe him, it's in my best interest to go. I need to be one of the best no- the best ninja if I want to protect Amai-chan from everything."

"What about Amai-chan?"

Naruto looked at her sleeping form. "Before she went to sleep, I said some horrible things to her so she wouldn't miss me. I doubt she would even want to see me at this point."

Mikoto glared at him. "You're wrong. But, I can see you're set on this so you can go, but on one condition. You have to visit Amai-chan."

Naruto shared a short glance with the Sandaime. "As long as I have the time, I'll visit."

The Sandaime grinned and clasped his hands. "Excellent. Now, Naruto the sooner we begin the better. Mikoto-san, please excuse us." The Sandaime made his way over to the door.

"Itachi-kun I'll see you on the first day of the academy. Shisui-san." The Sandaime acknowledged both boys.

Naruto sighed as the Sandaime left. "I'm sorry Mikoto-san. Itachi-kun, Shisui-kun I'm sure we'll meet again at some point."

Naruto shot his precious imouto one last look and left.

* * *

Naruto fell into step beside the Sandaime. "So, what's the plan?"

The Sandaime grinned at him. "Well, today we will be introducing you to some tutors. In addition to tutors, you will attend the academy on your off days. At some point when you are at least chunin level we will assign you to a team heading into Mizu No Kuni."

Naruto looked up at the Sandaime. "Is Shisui-kun a part of ANBU?"

The Sandaime looked at him and chuckled. "I guess that was pretty evident huh? Yes Shisui-san is. He will actually be one of your training partners. I also have good reason to believe that Itachi will soon be a part of ANBU."

Naruto gave him an incredulous look. "Itachi-kun? But he's so young!"

The Sandaime gave him a pointed look.

Naruto spluttered. "B-But that's different! I have to do this to protect Amai-chan! Itachi-kun has an entire clan to protect him."

"And now Amai-chan is being protected by the same clan."

Naruto looked down defeated. "Do I need a reason to throw away the rest of my childhood?"

The Sandaime frowned. "This thing that you're doing... it's less of throwing your childhood away and more... finding a purpose, an ideal, or a goal. Something to contribute to this world for the better. Whether it's being a ninja of Konohagakure or something bigger, I have faith in you Naruto."

Naruto gave him a serious look. "Thanks. You're still an old dumbass bastard though."

The Sandaime chuckled. "Don't forget conniving."

* * *

 _ **AN: Legit wasn't gonna do this chapter until later. But I got such an amazing response to last chapter. So I just had to do this chapter. I really hope I wasn't too OC with these characters. I feel like almost all of my characters are too mature for their age... but then again all of them have gone through experiences that have shaped them like this. Obviously Shisui because he participated in thr last war. And Itachi because he is a prodigy and was exposed to shinobi life extremely early. And Naruto simply because he has had to. Naruto isn't especially smart or intelligent in this fic. He's not a mad scientist but he will be smart enough to create and/or modify techniques. So like Minato or Tobirama.**_

 _ **I really hope you guys got a lot of what this chapter was about. I wanna apologise for the lack of explaining about his bloodline but eventually there will be an explanation, I might just have a chapter dedicated to his bloodline.**_

 _ **This chapter took me by surprise because I honestly didn't think it was gonna be this long. It just kinda kept stretching itself out. Sad to say my next project is not the next chapter of this but the start of a new story. Not Naruto I think I'm gonna do the Tomorrow People. Love that show:). Meaning that its gonna be something like a month before the next chapter. Its not writing that takes forever. Its trying to make sense of all the unexplainable events in Naruto. Happy late Thanksgiving I guess. See ya-**_

 _ **Insaneauthor050701**_


	3. Pedagogical Illusions

_**Author's Note:**_ _ **Here we go again people. Sorry for the wait but as always I've been busy. Time flys by way too fast for me. But enough griping you're eager to read and I'm eager to post this so here we go**_ _ **.**_

 _ **P.S. got ridiculously lazy and with the title and quote. It was supposed to be some metaphysical shit about learning the hard way but I just wanted to be done.**_

 _ **P.P.S. I don't know what metaphysical means.**_

 _ **Pedagogical Illusions**_

 _Don't fuck with an English major._

 _They keep lots of useless crap trapped in their heads._

 _Once in a while they let some of it out_

 _and it bites you square on the ass."_

Naruto sighed and scratched his head as he looked towards the doors leading into the academy. It had been a month since he had left Amai in the Uchiha district. Since then he had been training maniacally. Once he had been told that he would be enrolled into the academy, Naruto determined to do his best and graduate within a year.

Between his personal training, his ROOT training, and his sessions with Shisui, he thought he would be a shoe in for graduation.

But despite all this, he was still nervous. Naruto had been placed in the advanced class or the 10 year olds with none other than Itachi Uchiha. While they hadn't particularly liked or hated each other, Shisui had gotten the idea that the both of them would somehow be best friends. Naruto could not envision this, before now he hadn't possessed any friends, much less a best friend.

This was nonsense. All he needed was himself to be able to protect Amai, everyone else didn't matter. Naruto snorted and walked forward throwing the doors open and advancing down the hallway. He stopped outside his designated classroom and strode in confidently.

The previously chatter-filled class quieted down as he entered.

"Hey kid! You're in the wrong classroom!" A chubby 10 year old boy yelled at him from the front.

Naruto ignored him turning to the teacher. "Sensei." He offered out the envelope from the Sandaime respectfully.

The teacher was a stocky man with a small goatee and a bandana wrapped around his head. The man accepted the letter and pointed towards his class. "Go ahead and sit in the back with Itachi-kun, I'm sure the both of you will become best friends."

Naruto nodded and marched up the stairs towards the back. "Class, this is Naruto-kun, he will be joining us for the rest of this year. Please make him feel welcome. Naruto-kun, you may call me Funeno-sensei."

Naruto supposed that a regular student would be nervous about all the stares and whispering directed towards him. But he was far from a regular student. Despite being younger than any other student, Naruto had mentally matured in a way these children had not. He knew that their opinions had no bearing on him or his goals, so they didn't matter. The only person in this room that he would give his attention to would be the student sitting next to him.

Naruto looked Itachi in the eye. "I am in your care, Itachi-kun."

Itachi looked back at him. "I will do my best, Naruto-kun."

At that moment several fangirls had anuerisms resulting from pent up frustration from trying and failing to get Itachi's attention when this newbie gets it in the first 5 seconds.

Naruto gave a confused look to the passed out girls in front of them, and then turned his attention to the teacher.

 _A number of hours later_

Naruto sighed and turned to Itachi. "That qualifies as an education? I learned more in the first 30 minutes of my R.O.- private tutor session!"

Naruto frowned. _That was close. I need to be more conscious of what I say._

They both stood and headed towards the front of the class. "Itachi-kun, Naruto-kun can I talk to you two?" Funeno-sensei called from his desk.

Both of them manuevered quietly through the mob of children that rushed towards the exit. They reached Funeno's desk and stood side by side patiently waiting.

"Listen, I know that you two are both far above this class and I know that sitting through these classes can be boring when you know everything, but I need you to pay attention. For learning you will need to go to the library and hit the books. Know that I will be giving you comprehensive tests."

"Hai, Sensei."

"You can go now."

"Hai."

Naruto and Itachi walked out of the academy glad to be free. "Hey-uh Itachi-kun."

Itachi turned to him a curious look on his face. "Yes?"

"Would it be alright if I trained with you and Shisui-san? I was given the day off by my private tutor."

That's partially true, Shisui told him that for now Itachi would be joining them but to 'preserve' their friendship it would be better if Itachi thought this was the first time they were training together.

".. I see no harm as long as Shisui-kun approves." He turned away from Naruto. "Come, the area where we train is not commonly known."

Itachi took off from the path and vaulted from tree to tree. Naruto followed closely making sure not to lose him. They seemed to be heading away fron the training grounds. Out of respect he kept quiet but once they left the main area of the village he had to ask.

"Itachi-kun where are we going? The training grounds are in the opposite direction. If anything, we're heading towards the Forest of Death."

The Forest of Death or the Forty-Fourth Training Ground was a restricted area to civilians, genin, and chunin without permission from their supervisor.

Of course as an agent of R.O.O.T. he had been through it before on training missions. But when training for A.N.B.U. with Shisui they had always trained at an abandoned training ground not at the Forest of Death. He didn't fear any of the inhabitants of the Forest of Death but it would be troublesome if they were continuously attacked while training.

"We aren't training in the Forest of Death right Itachi-kun?"

Itachi stopped on the branch in front of him letting Naruto catch up and land beside him. "Is that a problem?"

Naruto shook his head rapidly. "No, no problem but uh we aren't exactly allowed inside. We aren't even genin yet."

"I didn't know you were such a coward." Itachi started moving again abruptly tree leaping faster than he had earlier. Naruto growled in response and followed. "Keep talking robot, I'll show you a coward when I catch up to you..."

He could swear that he had seen the corner of Itachi's face turn upright in a smile. "You have to be fast to catch me Matchstick. I know civilians faster than you Torchead."

Their banter continued for a few minutes both enjoying the mental and physical competition.

Itachi abruptly stopped by a particularly thick jungle tree. At this point they were both fairly deep in the Forest of Death. Naruto was aware of how Itachi baited him but he didn't care enough to call hik out. Besides, this was the most fun he'd had in weeks.

"Why'd you stop? There's nothing here."

"Exactly." Naruto gave Itachi gave a confused look.

"There's no cameras or animals in this area." Itachi gave him a grin and leaned on the bark of the thick tree.

Then he was gone. Or that was what it would've looked like if he was a civilian. But as a ninja and with his enhanced senses he saw what happened. When Itachi leaned against the tree the bark flipped like a hidden door and hid him from sight.

Naruto carefully did the sane leaning softly against the same spot. He shifted more weight on it.

 _Click_

The noise came from inside the tree and in the blink of an eye he was flipped inside the tree. He slid down the inside of the hollow tree like a slide and was deposited in a large room. The room was lit by torches arranged around the room. The room was easily the size of a few large houses in a line.

Itachi was standing with his arms crossed and a small smug smile. "Took you long enough, Candlestick."

Shisui chuckled beside him and then lightly swatted Itachi. "That's enough... Graveyard Princess."

Naruto cackled. "T-That's awesome! Graveyard Princess!" Itachi glared at Shisui.

Once Naruto calmed himself and took deep breaths. "Ok, alright I'm good. How did you guys even find this place? Did you make it?"

Shisui shook his head. "No. This is the unofficial Forty-Fifth Training ground. It was only finished a few weeks ago. Before then Itachi and I had used normal traning grounds. It's technically reserved for only A.N.B.U. use but since both of you are practically already recruited-"

Itachi uncharasterically interrupted. "Naruto, you're A.N.B.U.?"

"Not yet, I'm training so I can take the test soon. But since Hokage-sama knows that eventually I'll become A.N.B.U. he can give me access to certain priviledges. But you already suspected that I was involved somehow right?"

Itachi smiled back. "That's right. Once I became known as a prodigy I was approached by Shisui-kun to join A.N.B.U. Obviously I still need to train and I assumed the same for you. That's why I wasn't worried about bringing you here."

"So what exactly makes this training ground special? I mean apart from being underground it doesn't seem different from others."

Shisui smiled at Naruto. "Watch this." He made a seal with one hand. Almost immediately the room began to shake. The ground began to crack ominously.

Naruto tried not to panic but couldn't help but feel nervous.

He gasped as the room began to change. Grass grew all over the floor blanketing the room in green. Then trees began to sprout in multitudes suddenly giving the appearance of a forest. The growth continued until the entire room was a forest as far as you could see.

"Um, that's awesome but-" he stepped closer to both of them and went around a tree that grew between them. "I don't see how that helps you train."

Shisui sighed. "It doesn't just do trees. It can simulate any environment in the shinobi countries. This way A.N.B.U. can prepare for missions involving foreign environments."

Naruto looked around again impressively. "How does it do all this?"

"Fuinjutsu." Naruto in understanding. Not that he did. Fuinjutsu was an aspect of Ninjutsu that he was lacking knowledge and ability in. Of course he sort of understood the concept but the fact was he needed to learn more about it. After all his imouto bore a seal that contained the Ninetails and he now possessed a seal-like tattoo on his body.

"Will we spar? Or not?" Itachi commented. Shisui blinked. "Wow. Look at Itachi all fired up. Guess you're ready for an ass-kicking today."

"Fuck you too. Naruto, would you like to spar?"

Naruto grinned maniacally. "Anytime Graveyard Princess. Oh and Shisui get ready cause you're up next."

Shisui smiled. "Yeah yeah." He walked away towards one of the walls.

Not a moment later Naruto ducked as a colossal shuriken cut throught the air above him. Naruto stood back up and grinned at Itachi. "Missed me."

Itachi smirked back. "Did I?" Naruto frowned and rolled away avoiding the fallng tree. He pulled out a kunai and flipped to his feet deflecting projectiles rapidly. He grunted as the ground under him suddenly piled on his feet anchoring him in place. The next instant a series of shurikens knocked his kunai out of his hand.

Itachi sprinted around Naruto hooking and trapping him in ninja wire. Not giving him a rest Itachi launched a kunai at his head.

It appeared that Itachi wanted Shisui to interfere and make Naruto surrender.

What Itachi didn't know was that Naruto wasn't close to being defeated.

Naruto turned his head and caught the kunai with his unnaturally sharp teeth.

"Fmntntduidta!"

Itachi cocked an eyebrow. Naruto spat out the kunai.

 _ **Futon:**_ ** _Tsuisutā! (Wind Release: Twister)_**

A twister seemed to burst free from his form and quickly dismantled his restraints. Despite its fierce power it dispersed as soon as he was free.

While Naruto knew a variety of _**Futon**_ techniques this one he understood to its roots. So much he could direct chakra through his channels without hand seals to perform it. This was because he created it. Currently he knew every E-rank and a couple D-rank jutsu. This was the skillset of new genin. While Naruto's comprehension of jutsus were extremely slow, once he understood a jutsu he knew it like it was part of him. This comprehension allowed him to modify and create jutsu with an unparalleled skill.

The proof was this jutsu. Despite not knowing any C-ranks he had created one. **_Tsuisutā_** was especially versatile. Naruto intended to exploit every appication of this jutsu.

Naruto smiled at him. "My turn."

" ** _Tsuisutā!"_** Twisters enveloped his arms and extended. He lunged at Itachi one pointed at him and another pointed back propeling him.

The wind crashed into Itachi and blew him into a tree. Instead of pressing his advantage Naruto stood waiting for him to get up. "Already too much for you Princess?"

Itachi got up brushing himself off. "Not nearly." He took a fighting pose to show his resolve. Naruto showed his fangs. "Alright then, lets make things a bit more personal." He launched at Itachi.

Naruto's Taijustu wasn't much of anything. He was never taught a style by anyone in R.O.O.T. and Shisui had never passed anything down to him. So he had improvised and just fought with his instincts most of the time. This gets his ass kicked a lot but after fighting a person he found that much like justu he could adapt to their style and turn it back on them.

Obviously it didn't take as long as learning jutsu so after a few different fights with the same person he could say that he would definitely be able to match or beat them in a straight Taijutsu fight. He predicted that eventually he would be able to comprehend a style in one fight allowing him to slowly match his opponent literally blow for blow.

This was not so good for Itachi. Naruto was fairly familiar with the Uchiha Interceptor Style after sparring with Shisui and Uchiha R.O.O.T. members.

Naruto threw a wild brawl punch at Itachi examining his response. Itachi let the punch soar over his head and jabbed at Naruto's seemingly open abdomen. Naruto spun in place as Itachi's fist passed his chest. He seized Itachi's wrist and pulled up making him lose his balance and fall to the ground.

Or that was what he intended to do. Instead when Naruto grabbed his wrist, Itachi pulled his body up shifting his weight to the arm that Naruto was holding. Itachi used his legs and scissored Naruto's head making him fall.

Naruto used momentum to his advantage and slammed down to the ground smashing Itachi into the ground. Itachi was forced to let go and they both retreated.

Naruto growled. "C'mon Moonface, let's go!" Itachi jumped at him. "Moonface? What does that even mean?"

They continued to fiercely trad blows sacrificing pain for damage to the other.

* * *

"Jeez, you don't hold back do you? Naruto heaved. He sported several discolored bruises and dirty scratches. He had exhausted his chakra and was barely standing on his own.

Not that Itachi was any better. He was worse off but not by much. In addition to cuts and bruises he had fractured a rib at some point.

"Of course not, that would defeat the purpose of this excercise."

"I hate to admit it but I'm pretty tired Itachi, I'm gonna have to end this."

"Don't worry Naruto, I'll make you take a nap."

Both parties sprinted towards each other clenching their fists. No tricks, no techniques, just their will to win clashing.

Naruto punched straight putting his entire weight into it. He felt his fist hit something and felt Itachi's fist collide against his own face. Then everything went black.

The room was silent as both boys slumped to the ground landing on each other.

Shisui appeared before the boy's limp bodies. "You guys really overdid it. But I guess that makes sense."

He was glad Itachi had made a friend other than himself. It was unhealthy for him to only interact with Shisui. He needed a friend his age he could relate with. Now he did.

"You boys are gonna do some great things." If Itachi was the embodiment of a prodigy, taking to anyrhing as if it was breathing, then Naruto is something like a force of nature. He gives maelstrom a whole new definition. Once he learns something he can turn that into something far more dangerous than it ever was.

"I best bandage you guys up though. It would be a problem if you died because I kept monologing."

* * *

"Uugh. What hit me?" Naruto groaned as he sat up.

"I did dumbass." Itachi snarled. He stood above Naruto clutching his side in pain. He held a hand out. Naruto accepted it and stood. Noticing Itachi wince he smiled. "Guess I hit back."

"Alright boys, how was your dirt nap?" Shisui spoke up from nearby leaning against a tree.

"Terrible." They responded in unison.

"See? That's great! You're gonna need that kinda coordination if you wanna survive your fight with me."

Naruto gaped. "You want us to fight you?! Right now?! Are you blind?"

Shisui laughed. "Not yet!" (Inside joke)

"No, I'm not blind. You two against me, right now. And Naruto, you don't have to hold back."

That was Shisui's way of telling him that he could transform in front of Itachi.

"What? Even if I could what if he reacts badly?" Obviously Itachi realised tbey were talking about him and kept silent trying to figure out what was happenning.

Shisui smirked. "Trust me, I'll make you do it. Just think of it as trying to control it."

"Fine." Naruto relented. "Don't be surprised when it happens though."

Itachi glared at them both. "What's going on?" Shisui smiled. "You'll see just know-" His eyes glinted dangerously. "-if you don't give your all in this next fight, you will die."

Shisui was not kidding. When the fight started they almost immediately died. Shisui came at them with lethal force whether they were ready or not.

Thankfully the little warning they received before had raised their guards. If not for that Shisui would have cut them down immediately with his tantō.

Both Itachi and Naruto were being forced back and overwhelmed despite all their effort. Within seconds their bandages and wounds reopened covering them in their own blood.

"What is this pathetic display?" Shisui stepped back an uncharacteristic frown on his face. "I thought you were both prodigies! Geniuses with skills of those 5 years their senior! Instead I see you both bumbling around like this isn't a fight to the death."

"Why can't you use your heads? You will not survive this unless you work together!"

Naruto and Itachi looked at each other. _He's right._ Naruto thought. _We're both getting ripped apart right now because we're fighting separately when Shisui is easily fast enough to deal with both of us. Our only chance to survive is to work together._

"Itachi!" Naruto yelled at Itachi beside him. "Forgive me for being thoughtless just now. Please work with me."

Itachi grimly looked at Naruto. "Of course Naruto. I am sorry as well. I didn't give you a thought until Shisui mentioned it."

Naruto smiled. "It's fine Itachi. Shisui, ready yourself for a challenge!"

Naruto roared and charged at Shisui. "AAAAAAH!" Naruto took out and wildly swung a pair of kunai at Shisui. Shisui sighed and dodged it, stabbing Naruto.

To the surprise of Shisui, Naruto's body evaporated into smoke revealing a log in his place. Shisui frowned. " _ **Kawarimi**_ _ **no Jutsu**_..." He muttered.

Naruto smirked as he dove from his perch above Shisui.

There was a loud violent screech as Naruto's kunai met Shisui's tantō. "Did you forget Shisui?! I'm not fighting alone!"

Right after he spoke a series of shuriken and kunai struck his chest and legs breaking his balance. Naruto took advantage and forced past Shisui's tantō cutting deep against his chest.

Naruto quickly retreated putting distance between them. Itachi jumped in next to Naruto slamming his hands against the ground. Surprisingly Shisui was not the target of the _**Doton**_ jutsu. Naruto's feet were encased in stone yet he stood there calmly next to Itachi.

"You must be confused Shisui. Fact is, _**t**_ ** _suisutā_** is not my strongest jutsu. It's actually quite embarrassing." He abashedly rubbed his head. "You see I created this jutsu and i know every bit of it yet I can't control it."

He held both his arms out towards Shisui in fists. " _ **Futon:**_ _ **Re**_ _ **ijingu tsuisutā."**_

Two streams if air violently twisted around Naruto's arms and it seemed like he was struggling to keep it pointed it at Shisui. The streams launched from his arms and becane two merging twisters. They collided with Shisui and savagely ripped him from his restraints successively slamming him through a row of trees.

The trees Shisui hit in the training ground creaked and crashed into the ground. Once silence fell the restraints on Naruto shattered and he fell to the ground trying to stay awake. That last jutsu took everything out of him.

Itachi smiled as he sat next to Naruto. "Looks like he underestimated us, if he knew you had that jutsu he would've taken us out sooner."

Naruto frowned. "Was he really going to kill us?"

Itachi was silent. After few moments he broke the silence. "Shisui... tries his best. He wants us to be the best we can and if that can be achieved by him trying to kill us then so be it."

A voice laughed at them. Shisui's voice laughed at them but came from all around them as jf there were a hundred of him. Yet they didn't see anyone.

"Why don't you boys wake up and see how far I'm willing to go to train you."

The world around them cracked as if it was glass and everything went white.

"You really thought you'd beat me that easily?" Shisui stood facing them arms crossed. The red glare of his _**Sharingan**_ pierced through them.

Naruto and Itachi futilely struggled from their bonds. They were tied by ninja wire to two separate trees next to each other.

Shisui stood facing them darkly smirking at them.

"Alright Shisui, you win. Now let us go.

Shisui laughed. "No... no I told you to come at me with everything or you would die."

Naruto paled. "You can't be serious.. I can't activate my bloodline by will!"

Shisui scowled. "Then I guess we'll need to provide some motivation." Naruto stared in disbelief and horror as Shisui appeared before Itachi and thrust his tantō through his chest. Itachi eyes widened in surprise and he coughing splattering blood on Shisui's chest.

Shisui retreated a few feet and scowled as he flicked blood off his tantō. "Brat couldn't even actuvate his Sharingan with his life on the line..."

Naruto stared slack jawed at Itachi's pale and limp body.

 _H-How... how could he do that? Why why did he have to die?_

His own voice echoed back at him.

 _Because you FAILED. You were given an ultimatum transform, or die and Itachi paid the price for your mistake. Itachi died because you couldn't control your own bloodline._

 _B-But I can't control it! M-My bloodline requires meditation or sage mode to control.._

 _You think Shisui gives a fuck about that?! You think Itachi would've cared?! At least he would've tried! You just let him die!_

Naruto's mind snapped once more, flashing images of Itachi's corpse overlapping with Amai's.

He roared and an indigo haze draped his vision. Crimson chakra erupted from his body burning through him. His bonds and the tree he was tied to flared and burned to ash. His wounds were healed and his fatigue was reversed. Then his transformation took place catalyzing with an exploding ring of red chakra around him.

Naruto howled at Shisui the sheer force of it deafening him and forcing him back a few paces. Then surprisingly Naruto stood and smiled at him. "Thank you Shisui..."

Shisui smiled and cocked his head. "Whatever do you mean?"

Naruto chuckled deeply. "Because of you I am able to control my transformation. I'm not completely sure of what happened but when I transformed I just thought of all the things that would happen if I couldn't control this. Even my clan scrolls don't mention this technique."

Shisui laughed. "I just killed Itachi, and yet you're thanking me?"

Naruto smiled. "Please Shisui, I haven't encountered a genjutsu that I can't detect with my transformed senses. You may think you're copying them perfectly, but that's only to the human limitations."

Naruto whipped his arm forward in a curve. A visible wave of wind cascaded from it and their world cracked and blinded them again.

This time everything was identical except Itachi's corpse was gone and in its place a confused, exhausted Itachi with his new three tomoed _**Sharingan**_.

"W-What happened?"

Naruto could clearly see that what happened to him was reversed on Itachi causing him as well to awaken his bloodline. But that wasn't the problem currently. Itachi looked on the edge of a psychotic break after seeing Naruto transformed.

Quickly Naruto took action swiftly appearing by Itachi's side and carefully knocking him out with a chop to the neck. "It would be better to explain later. Also there was no way he could fight in that condition." He justified to Shisui.

Shisui grinned and raised his hands in a placating gesture. "Hey kid, I'm certainly not gonna on your methods."

Naruto put Itachi down carefully next to a tree and turned to Shisui. His teeth grinded together creating a sound like boulders scraping against each other. "Speaking of methods, I have a few complaints about that."

* * *

"So basically you're part lizard?"

"Dragon! Part dragon! I have wings..." Naruto reddened and yelled at Itachi.

After Naruto's fight(beatdown) with Shisui, the two boys took Itachi with them to Naruto's house for tea and recovery. Itachi's house had Amai and apparently Shisui's house was too small- Naruto suspected that he just never bothered to clean his home- so Naruto's place was picked by process of elimination. He didn't really mind having company over. Ever since Amai left it had been unbearably empty in the shrine anyways.

All the boys were wrapped in bandages and awkwardly seated to avoid further aching.

"So how were you able to control your transformation?" Itachi spoke to Naruto now completely at ease knowing his friend had a bloodline.

Naruto frowned. "I'm not completely sure. Usually when I transform my rage and bloodlust tales over making massacre whatever is in front of me so I can get to my goal. This time I sort of just locked that away I guess. It's more of a mental thing than anything. Like I still felt my anger and I still wanted to bathe in Shisui's blood but it was like ai could recognize that those urges weren't 100% me so I didn't have to listen to them. It works to control my transformation but I feel that if something else had happened that really affected me emotionally, I would lose it and feel the urges again."

"Uhm... wow. That's tough. And I thought the _**Sharingan**_ was difficult to train." Shisui muttered.

"Let's get off that note... so Shisui what are we doing about the academy? Are we supposed to go to class looking like invalids?"

"Nah, don't sweat it, I have both of you covered. No academy until you both heal. But until then, you're both gonna hit the books. You're gonna have to catch up on all kinds of reading to best the A.N.B.U. entrance exam."

Itachi scowled. "I hate reading."

Naruto grinned. "Wow, the Graveyard Princess isn't good at something!"

"I never said I was bad at it, just said I didn't like doing it."

Shisui chuckled. "Alright, enough you two. Hey Naruto, do you mind if I put together a makeshift hotspring outside? You don't have any neighbors to be wary of and it would be perfect for our injured bodies right about now."

Naruto blankly stared at him. "You're gonna make a hot spring?" He incredulously spoke. Shisui frowned. "It's not really a hot spring, just a hole in the ground with hot water. Its easy enough to make and very beneficial for us. Especially because of our wounds. Also, I don't see really see you being comfortable in a public hot spring yet."

"Oh I'd be fine Shisui. If they bother me, I'll just bite their heads off."

"Yeah; that's what I'm worried about." Shisui shakily stood to his feet and wobbled outside. "Feel free to join me."

Itachi got up as well and started to walk out.

"Itachi."

He looked back seeing Naruto's solemn face. "Thank you."

Itachi nodded seriously before his face shifted to a more mischievous one. "For what Torchead? Letting you knock me out?!"

"I said I was sorry! And what do you mean letting me?! You could barely stand!"

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: This chapter has been on my mind for a while and it finalmy made it onto this document. Haaah. Feels good. Couple things to say before I sign off. 1. Naruto's ability to control his transformstion comes from what I call a focused rage mode. (Glowing purple eyes) It gives him control of his transformation to an extent but because it isn't the "proper" way to control it, it has some serioud side-effects that are gonna show up later. 2. I haven't forgotten about the chapter about Naruto's bloodline. I might make a chapter just detailing its history alltogether or I might just have Naruto figure out a bunch of stuff at once. I'm not sure how to quite do this so it might be a while before we have it. 3. Sorry not sorry for the OC Itachi and Shisui. Keep in mind that even though Itachi is a genius, he is still a child. I think being exposed to a charismatic character who understands Itachi would cause him to act more mischievous than he would normally. He allows himself to relax sround Naruto whether he knows it or not. And Shisui I just try to portray as this goofy lazy guy that can do a 180 when the situation calls for it. Before Naruto he was the only one to get past Itachi's shell.**_

 _ **-Insaneauthor050701**_


End file.
